Valse triste
by kingdomskeys
Summary: Hey, Helen? Troy is burning. [ZexionKairi]


Hey! Yes, I live! This is for **Jaded-Raindrop's **crack!pairing challenge...hope you like it!

Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

#01—Walking 

She's walking through the crowded room that has music so loud she feels like she's in a warzone, when someone almost knocks her over—and she sees him.

#02—Waltz

She's always had a soft spot in her heart for the waltz, so when she hears it, for a minute, she questions whether she's actually awake or not.

#03—Wishes

"Oh, sorry, I hope you're okay," he says, not sounding sorry at all; she's miffed and is about to tell him off when she realizes that the waltz is coming from a dangling earbud from his iPod, at an astronomical volume to drown out the hip-hop crap coming from the house's speakers.

#04—Wonder

"Wait, you like classical music?" she finds herself asking instead.

#05—Worry

He raises a pale eyebrow, and for a moment she finds herself afraid that he's about to yell at her or something.

#06—Whimsy

"I think someone spilled the Mystery Punch on your head," he simply says, and it takes her a minute to realize he's mocking her currant hair.

#07—Waste/Wasteland

"What are you, an emotional wasteland? That was incredibly rude!" she yells back.

#08—Whiskey and Rum

"It sounds like you drank some, too," he grimaces, though his eyes are coldly amused.

#09—War

"I'm not taking this crap from you!" she declares, stalking off in the opposite direction, hating her friends for dragging her to this _stupid_ New Year's party.

#10—Weddings

"Do you need someone to carry you?" he sneers, surprising her. "Though it _would _be funny if you stumbled on your way out."

#11—Birthday

She's never been this angry at anyone before, not even at her cousin Roxas who made her sit on a birthday cake when she was twelve, scarring her for life.

#12—Blessing

It's a good thing that Sora decided to talk to her just then, because if he hadn't, Mr. Sarcasm might have left with one less eye.

#13—Bias

Of course, it all depends on one's definition of "good"; the prick totally has it coming, anyway.

#14—Burning

"Hey, Helen? Troy is burning," _he_ informs her suddenly, and she realizes that assorted girls—fans of Sora's—are standing behind her, ready to pounce the second Sora walks away.

#15—Breathing

Her breaths come out in short gasps as she sees the sheer ferocity in some of their eyes, and she realizes that there is no way she is going to leave the dance alive if Sora keeps looking at her like that

#16—Breaking

The strange boy sighs, something in his cold eyes breaking, before taking her hand and dragging her away from a very bemused Sora.

#17—Belief

"I've always believed it's bad luck to stand by and watch that sort of thing," he mutters, "Karma always bites you when you least expect it."

#18—Balloon

She doesn't respond, bobbing behind him, and feeling weightless with relief that she will, in fact, live to see the New Year, after all.

#19—Balcony

The view of the sky is breathtakingly beautiful from the terrace that he dumps her off at, so much so that she doesn't even yell at him for practically kidnapping her.

#20—Bane

"I loathe girls in general, actually," he says suddenly, almost defensively, "especially when they gang up on each other."

#21—Quiet

Though her ears are still ringing in the abrupt silence of the balcony, she gets the gist of his comment, and wonders if she's feeling disappointed at missing out on properly talking to Sora, or something else.

#22—Quirks

She supposes that it explains why a good-looking guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend.

#23—Question

Did she just call him good-looking?

#24—Quarrel

"You have got to be the most irritating person I've ever met," she replies, wondering when the last time she'd wanted to hit someone so badly had been.

#25—Quitting

"Well, I like to be the best at whatever I attempt," he says, smiling all of a sudden, "I'm no quitter."

#26—Jump

She's not sure why, but his smile makes her heart feel all shivery, as though it's about to jump out of her chest and possibly do a tap dance.

#27—Jester

His smile becomes more defined after a moment as he decides, "You're amusing."

#28—Jousting

"Glad to be of service," she automatically replies, acid leaking into her tone.

#29—Jewel

"Is this were you tell me my eyes look like amethysts?" she adds, rolling her eyes.

#30—Just

"Your eyes just look indigo; they're nowhere near _that_ lustrous."

#31—Smirk

She's tempted to slap that condescending smirk off of his face, partially out of anger, and partially out of embarrassment at misreading him.

#32—Sorrow

For some reason tears are pricking her eyes, and she's seriously considering melting into the floor so that she's never seen again, though she hopes it wouldn't ruin her dress.

#33—Stupidity

Since when did she lose all of her so-called brains?

#34—Serenade

"So do you get that song and dance often?" he asks curiously.

#35—Sarcasm

"No, I just always assume guys are coming on to me."

#36—Sordid

"Well, that's always a possibility," he allowed, and she hoped for his own safety he did not just insinuate that she was some kind of—some kind of a filthy—

#37—Soliloquy

"Interesting as your internal soliloquy must be, could you focus for just a moment?"

#38—Sojourn

"I'm leaving," she decides, "and I never want to see you again."

#39—Share

"Thanks for sharing with the class."

#40—Solitary

She wants to leave right then and there, but realizes that she could still be hunted down by a fangirl if she goes anywhere alone.

#41—Nowhere

That severely limits her options, she has to say.

#42—Neutral

"So are you just going to stand there and glare at me forever?" he queries finally, his tone neutral.

#43—Nuance

She pretends not to hear him, instead studying the nuances of his purplish-blue hair; just what color dye _is _that?

#44—Near

"Kairi?" he asks, startling her both with his knowledge of her name and his sudden proximity.

#45—Natural

"Is your hair naturally that color?" she gulps, wishing her frozen legs would _move_ so she could create more space between them.

#46—Horizon

He rolls his eyes, before pointing out past her at the sky.

#47—Valiant

"Great attempt to dodge the question," she mutters, turning to see the giant, utterly picturesque clock strike midnight.

#48—Virtuous

"I'm innocent. If I'd been trying to dodge the question, I would have done something more creative than _that_."

#49—Victory

"Oh really? It's not that easy to distract me. I bet you could never manage it," she says defiantly, misreading his irritation for an easy victory.

#50—Defeat

When he kisses her, she realizes that he has won, after all, though the consolation prize is to be enough to make her admit defeat.


End file.
